A Blast of Magic
Story Ryder, Ester and Kevin report to the control room, where Brago was waiting for them. Kevin: What’s going on? Brago: An attack in Salem, Massachusetts. I want you guys on the scene. Ryder: Sweet! Never been there before. Ester: Uh, isn’t that, I don’t know, a few days away? Brago: You’ll be going by ship, piloted by Morty. Ryder: Morty? Morty comes in, grunting as he salutes Brago. Brago: Morty is going to serve as your senior field agent. He’ll make sure that you guys follow protocol, make proper arrests, and ensures swift transportation to locations. Your bikes are loaded on board, for travel afterwards. Ryder: Good. Cause I’m not leaving my bike here. The group goes down the elevator to the loading dock, as they approach a small ship, the hatch door down. They get onboard, Kevin impressed. Kevin: Whew! Love your set up, Morty! Morty makes a gorilla grunt, as he and Kevin sit at the controls. They take off, the ship flying out a hatch on the back of Mt. Rushmore, flying through the air. Ester: Wow! (She’s looking out the window, entranced by the view.) Look at it all! Ryder shudders, then yawns. Ester: Something wrong with flying? Ryder: If I can’t feel the rushing air, yeah. (Ryder gets up, heading to the hatch.) I’ll meet you guys there. Ryder presses a button, opening the hatch. Ryder gets sucked out, falling through the sky. Ester stretches her arm, pressing the button and closing the hatch. Ryder yawns, as he slaps down the Omnitrix. He turns into Jetray, as he shoots up, gliding by the ship, visible in the window. Jetray waves them off, then dashes off, disappearing. End Scene Several buildings are engulfed in flames, as people run and scream. A girl with long red hair, wearing a classic pilgrim outfit with a witch hat, and a cat mask over her eyes, was firing purple magic blasts all around. Girl: Ah! One of the richest centers of magic in the world! Salem! Now, to have some fun! Jetray: Good luck with that! The girl looks up, seeing Jetray on fast approach, firing neuroshocks. The girl swings her arms, a magic shield forming, repelling the attack. Jetray circles overhead, as the girl claps her hands, a wave of magic extending, catching Jetray. Jetray stops, floating helplessly in the air. Jetray: Hey! Let, let go! Girl: Aw, what’s wrong? The girl forms magic platforms, which she walks up. Jetray is floating upside down, as the girl goes face to face with him. Girl: Afraid of a little magic? Jetray: Who are you? Lucky Girl: I go by Lucky Girl. Because luck, (She flicks her wrist, Jetray going crashing to the ground.) always goes my way. Jetray groans, sitting up. Jetray: Don’t see how a witch in Salem is considered lucky. Lucky Girl: Pffft! No witches were actually executed in the Salem Witch Trials. They made sure others were the ones who died. Jetray stands, when the Omnitrix starts beeping. Jetray runs into a building, as he reverts. Ryder activates his helmet, it going into full face mode. Lucky Girl: You can’t hide from me! Berdi Mordo Nata! Lucky Girl thrusts her palms forward, a stream of flames setting the building ablaze. Ryder breaks through a door, Lucky Girl looking pleased. Lucky Girl: Oh. So I’m not the only one hiding behind the protection of a mask. Ryder: Is there a point to all this random destruction? Are you after something, or just being crazy? Lucky Girl: There are plenty of magical artifacts scattered around the country. You just need to keep your eyes open for them. Lucky Girl raises her arms skyward, as the ground breaks underneath Ryder. Ryder hops out, but falls, getting his leg trapped. Lucky Girl walks down, juggling several orbs of magic. Lucky Girl: Kalecky Erupt! The orbs of magic turn into boulders, launching them at Ryder. Ryder swings his arm and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming. The boulders crash down, as Buzzshock comes out as electricity, zapping Lucky Girl. Lucky Girl: Agh! (She forms a mana wall, pushing Buzzshock away.) What are you? Buzzshock: Magic, meet science! Buzzshock shoots electricity, Lucky Girl blocking it. She fires a magic disk at Buzzshock, who flies and dodges with ease. He circles overhead, forming a ring of electricity. Bursts of electricity rain down, zapping Lucky Girl. She fires a magic blast at the ring, the force launching Buzzshock flying. Laser blasts are shot down from above, Lucky Girl looking up. The Plumber ship descends, as Ester stretches down, stomping at Lucky Girl. Lucky Girl dodges, as the two stare face to face. Ester: Last chance, witch. Surrender. Lucky Girl: Ha! Lucky Girl looks up, seeing a tower. She smirks, Ester looking confused. Lucky Girl: Tempestus Impaetus! Lucky Girl fires a lightning bolt at the tower, it exploding in a burst of electricity. The lightning hits the Plumber ship, forcing it to pull away. Ester raised her arms to shield her eyes, as she lowered her visors. She looks for Lucky Girl, but she was gone. Ester: Gone. (Gasps) Ryder! Ester goes through the debris, digging Ryder out of it. Ester: You okay? Ryder: (Groans) Yeah. She which way did she go? Ester shakes her head, Ryder groaning in frustration. End Scene Lucky Girl is in a junkyard, vaporizing junk with magic blasts. She causes junk to levitate, then flings them to the sky as she blasts them. Lucky Girl: Meddling kids! Who do they think they are?! Voice: It’s not right, is it? Lucky Girl turns, as Cooper approaches her, holding his hands up, signaling he was unarmed. Lucky Girl: Who, how did you find me?! Cooper: You radiate a exponential amount of magic, it was easy enough to establish a consistent way of tracking you. Lucky Girl: What do you want? Cooper: Those guys who came after you today, are a task force known as the Plumbers, planning to throw you in jail. Lucky Girl: Never heard of them. Cooper: That’s because they’re illegal, not supposed to operate on Earth. Gwen: On Earth? Cooper: They’re aliens, aliens that are a threat. We need your help to capture them. Lucky Girl: Ha! Too bad. I don’t listen to anyone! Cooper: If you say so. I’ll be waiting in town. I’m sure you can track me as well as I did you. But, when those guys come for you, and they will, remember my offer. Besides, you’re too cute to be on the wrong side. Cooper walks off, Lucky Girl confused. Lucky Girl: Was that guy trying to get lucky? She senses something, firing a magic blast. Morty fires a laser blaster, canceling it out. Morty, Kevin having absorbed metal, Ester and Ryder are there. Ryder: Alright, Lucky Girl. By the authority of the Plumbers, you’re under arrest. Surrender and you’ll go mostly unharmed. Ester: Isn’t she not supposed to be harmed at all? Kevin: After what she did earlier, mostly sounds pretty good. Lucky Girl: So, he was truthful. No matter! Lucky Girl extends a mana whip, wrapping around the Omnitrix. It glows purple, sparking with some feedback. Ryder: Let go! Ryder tries to pull his wrist away, but Lucky Girl pulls back. Lucky Girl: I wonder how much damage I can do with this thing! Ryder: None, cause you’re not getting it! Ryder slaps the Omnitrix down, the magic sucked in. Ryder transforms into a humanoid goat, standing on two legs. He has two hoof fingers and a hoof thumb, and two hoof toes. He’s wearing green robes, and has two horns coming out of his head. Goat Foo: Who’s this g-g-guy? Lucky Girl smirks, as her hands sparkle. The towers of junk around the Plumbers collapse, burying them. Lucky Girl laughs, when the junk gets pushed off. Goat Foo had his arms raised, forming a magic dome around them. Lucky Girl: What? Goat Foo: Looks like you’re n-n-not the only m-m-magic wielder here. Goat Foo thrusts his hooves forward, firing magic hooves. Lucky Girl deflects them, as Goat Foo charges in, thrusting his palm at Lucky Girl. Lucky Girl catches his arm, tossing him overhead and slamming him into the ground. Lucky Girl: Should I mention my years in judo? Ester stretches her arm, grabbing and pulling Lucky Girl in. She kicks Ester in the head as she approaches, Ester’s head stretching backwards. Ester’s head retracts and goes to slam into Lucky Girl, but collides with a magic shield instead. Kevin charges and swings several fists, Lucky Girl yawning as she dodges. Lucky Girl: You’re a bit dull, just so you know. Lucky Girl dodges a punch, and approaches Kevin, hand up. She flicks his forehead, powered by magic and sends Kevin through a junk pile. Kevin crashes into a mirror, shattering it. Kevin: 7 years of bad luck? Don’t think so. Morty fires laser blasts, while Lucky Girl walks towards him, mana shield still up. Morty then jumps, going to slam his arms into her. Lucky Girl blasts him away. Goat Foo: H-h-hold it! Lucky Girl turns, seeing Goat Foo. His hands are clasped, as he forms magic energy. He fires a magic blast, as Lucky Girl runs and dodges. Kevin comes up, holding up a piece of mirror, reflecting the blast back at Lucky Girl, knocking her down. Lucky Girl groans, as Goat Foo uppercuts her with his hoof. She falls, moaning. Goat Foo: I guess this isn’t your lucky day. A force field drops down, surrounding Lucky Girl. She tries banging on the force field, as she’s taken up to a helicopter. The helicopter flies away after she is loaded. The Plumbers look up, Goat Foo reverting. Ryder: Uh, Morty? How does an escape look for us? Morty shakes his head, looking upset. Kevin: Darn it! Ester: Who was that? Ryder: I think I have an idea. The force field is deactivated, as Cooper turns around in his chair. Cooper: Sorry about that, Gwendolyn. But it seemed like the only way. Lucky Girl: The name’s Lucky Girl. And this doesn’t mean I owe you anything! Cooper: (Chuckles) I don’t expect it to. Just hear my boss out. That’s all I ask. We need your help. Lucky Girl: Hm. (She takes a chair, kicking back, her feet on Cooper’s lap.) Very well. Know that I’m not cheap. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty * Brago Villains * Lucky Girl * Cooper Daniels Aliens Used * Jetray * Buzzshock * Goat Foo (first appearance) Trivia * Gwen makes her first appearance, but as a villain. * Gwen dawns the identity of Lucky Girl. * Most episodes that feature Lucky Girl will be focused on her. * Morty becomes an official part of Ryder's team. * Cooper recruits Lucky Girl, hinting at a larger plan by SACT. * This begins Cooper's more regular and important appearances. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Ryder 10: Lucky Girl Arc